The Six Elements
The six elements are fragments of the primal light and are also known as the "cornerstones of virtue". They are the most fundamental and seminal aspects of creation and their energy courses through all that is. All forms of magic are based in one of these six elements, and a deep understanding of an elements underlying philosophy is required to adequately practice that magic. All normal magic is fueled by falselight, which is generated by sacrificing ones own vitality, causing fatigue and hunger once exhausted. * Lightning (the monarch) The nature of lightning is pragmatic and logical, and only concerns itself with directly impacting the world. This magic is suitable for the intelligent and the quick witted, as it never waits to produce instant and totalizing results. Lightning magic is feared because of its instant speed and incredible power to destroy, but those who master it learn quickly that it is because of this power that it is nearly impossible to control, and must be used sparingly and accurately, otherwise it demands a great and terrible price. * Water (the mystic) Water magic is an art of the mind which indirectly relates to all acting in the physical world. The control of the soul itself, rather then the mind that is woven around it, or the flesh which imprisons it. All ideas, actions and outcomes originate in the soul and are flavored by this mysterious underlying realm. The effects of water magic are invisible to the untrained eye, which is why its mastery is seldom sought by simpletons who cannot see beneath the surface. Most see water magic as impotent and useless, because it's power is invisible, but this element governs the ethereal. * Fire (the lover) Fire magic is passion incarnate, the raw animal impulse which demands to be expressed in bursts of erupting energy. Fire magic is always emotional and stems from parts of us that hide our true desires. It is like our animal selves, raw and unhinged, but earnest and true. In combat, it relies on chaotically overwhelming foes in a flare of uncontrollable explosions and bursts. It is quite easy for a flame sorcerer to lose control of their magic, which is why it must be tempered with the awareness of ones surroundings. * Ice (the warrior) This type of magic is cold and calculating, cynical and nihilistic. It draws its energy from the voluntary suffering of its caster, transforming pain into indestructible barriers and unmovable stances. Masters of ice magic quite literally cannot be pushed around and remain unaffected by the actions of their opponents. Their attacks cannot be stopped easily and their positions are difficult to sway. * Air (the outlaw) This type of magic is indifferent and nonchalant, free and careless. Masters of air magic weightlessly ride on the powerful winds it generates. In combat, a wind sorcerer will rely on his or her ability to stay out of reach, weather too close for comfort or too far to catch. They are known for carelessly toying with their frustrated opponents. Mastering this magic requires an understanding of the meaninglessness of the world and its problems. The liberation from devotion and faith. * Earth (the sage) If everything was transient, life would be only chaos without continuity. Contrary to popular belief, faith is more then just an intellectual state; it is a feeling in and of itself. It is like trust or certainty; belief. Earth magic draws from "the great belief", and requires a personal relationship with the world of matter. Steel is alive, stone is alive, and every material is a behavior and a personality. Earth sorcerers can communicate with "dead" matter, commanding it to assume any property they desire.